camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zenobia
The Zenobia (ゼノビア) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders, successors to the Waltax. They were made by Daiichi Kōgaku, later Zenobia Kōgaku, from 1952 to 1957 and they were distributed by Hattori Tokei-ten at least until 1955. All the Zenobia models have a body copied from the Ikonta A and inherited from the Waltax. Two companies sold cameras that were possibly rebadged Zenobia models: in 1953–4, Union Kōgaku sold the Union Semi, also called Union C-II, and in 1954–5, Walz sold the Walcon or Walcon Semi. In both cases the lens and shutter are different, and the Union Semi has other minor changes. Viewfinder models The Zenobia C and P The Zenobia C and Zenobia P are continuations of the Waltax Senior, without double exposure prevention. According to , both appear in the Japanese camera announce column of the January 1952 issue of Asahi Camera. The C has a synchronized D.O.C.-Rapid shutter with B, 1–500 speeds, the P I has a synchronized NKS shutter with B, 1–200 speeds and the P II is the same as the P I with a self-timer. The D.O.C.-Rapid is a copy of the Compur and the NKS is a copy of the Prontor, so it is not impossible that "C" stands for Compur and "P" for Prontor, but this is only a guess. It is the only appearance of the Zenobia P mentioned by . A Zenobia with NKK shutter to 1/200 has been reported to exist In posts dated Sep 10 and Sep 11, 2003 at the Classic Camera Repair Forum. , but no picture has been observed yet. Shortly afterwards in 1952, the Zenobia C I and C II are advertised together . They are explicitly mentioned as an improvement of the Waltax. The lens is a four element (Tessar type) coated Hesper 75mm f:3.5. The C I is the new name of the C and it is offered for ¥14,000 All the prices mentioned include a case. with a D.O.C.-Rapid B, 1–500 shutter (advertised as a Compur-Rapid copy), synchronized with an ASA bayonet connector. The C II is offered for ¥15,000 with a Seikosha-Rapid shutter having similar specifications. In 1953, both versions are still offered , respectively for ¥14,000 and ¥16,000, together with the H II and R (see below). In 1954 only the C I is still advertised for ¥13,000, together with the R I and R II. The shutter name has changed to Daiichi-Rapid. Description of the Zenobia C The Zenobia C is the most common model, especially in the C I version. The body, inherited from the Waltax, is originally a copy of the Ikonta 4.5×6. The viewfinder is built in a top housing, with an accessory shoe, the advance knob on the left and a rotating depth-of-field scale on the right. The folding bed opening button is on the right and the shutter release is on the left. The top housing is exactly the same as the Waltax Senior, except that the double exposure prevention mechanism has disappeared. Even the shape of the knobs and buttons is the same. The advance knob is engraved with a black arrow to indicate the advance direction. One example has been observed In an eBay auction. with an EP engraving (for Exchange Post), meaning that it was sold in a PX shop of the US armed forces. The back has one red window at the top, protected by a sliding cover. The bottom plate supports a tripod screw on the center and decorative knobs at both ends. All the "Waltax" and "Okako" markings present on the Waltax have disappeared. There is a Zenobia marking engraved above the top housing in front of the accessory shoe and embossed in the front leather (usually, this is absent on some examples whose leather covering was maybe changed). A DOC logo is embossed in the back leather. The folding struts are unmarked, and the serial number is now engraved in the back of the top housing. On the back opening there is a small piece of leather embossed MADE IN JAPAN. Evolution of the lens and shutter The shutter of the C I is a D.O.C.-Rapid with B, 1–500 speeds and later a Daiichi-Rapid with the same specifications. In the advertisements, the name change occurs between 1953 and 1954. The shutter of the C II is a Seikosha-Rapid with the same speeds. All the shutters are synchronized. Among the shutters observed, all the D.O.C.-Rapid, all the Seikosha-Rapid and some examples of the Daiichi-Rapid (presumably early ones) have an ASA bayonet connector while other examples of the Daiichi-Rapid (presumably late ones) have a PC socket. The lens is first a Hesper 75mm f:3.5 (marked Hesper Anastigmat 1:3.5 F=7.5cm No.xxxxx) and later a Neo-Hesper 75mm f:3.5 (marked Daiichi Opt. Neo-Hesper 1:3.5/75mm. No.xxxxx). Both are four-element Tessar-type lenses with front-cell focusing. The aperture is set from 3.5 to 22 by an index on top of the shutter housing. In the advertisements, the switch from Hesper to Neo-Hesper occurs between 1954 and 1955. The Zenobia H and M The Zenobia H switches from front-cell to unit focusing. The "H" probably stands for Helical. It is advertised in March 1953 March 1953 advertisement cited above. as the H II with the Seikosha shutter, together with the C I, C II and R. The lens is the same Hesper 75mm f:3.5, and no price is given. also mentions an H I with the D.O.C.-Rapid shutter. All the advertisements and magazine columns cited are from March 1953, and no example has been observed yet. It is unsure if this version was ever sold, anyway its life was very brief. According to , a Zenobia M was announced in 1955 with a three-element Hesper 75/3.5 lens and a Seikosha-Rapid shutter, but it was never sold. Rangefinder models The Zenobia R The Zenobia R is like the Zenobia C with an uncoupled rangefinder, combined with the viewfinder. The "R" certainly stands for Rangefinder. The top housing is extended to the right to cover the additional rangefinder window. In place of the rotating depth-of-field scale, there is a lever falling under the right thumb to set the rangefinder distance. The folding bed opening button has moved from the top housing to the front of the body, at the side of the Zenobia marking. The top engraving is now Zenobia R. The R is advertised in 1952 as a new product, with the Seikosha-Rapid B, 1–500 synchronized shutter and the Hesper 75mm f:3.5 lens announced as being hard coated on all its elements. It is advertised again in 1953 March 1953 advertisement cited above. for ¥19,000, appearing together with the viewfinder models and the Zenobiaflex. In 1954, it is advertised April 1954 advertisement cited above. as R I with the Daiichi-Rapid shutter for ¥16,500 and R II with the Seikosha-Rapid for ¥18,500, together with the C I. It is unknown if the R I exists with the older D.O.C.-Rapid shutter name. The Zenobia SR The Super Zenobia SR I, advertised in 1955 The advertisement shows two distributor names: Hattori Tokei-ten and Shikishima Shashin-yōhin K.K. (敷島写真要品株式会社) , has a coupled rangefinder with front-cell focusing, a Neo-Hesper 75mm f:3.5 lens and the Daiichi-Rapid B, 1–500 synchronized shutter. "SR" certainly stands for Super Rangefinder. Its aspect is pretty similar to the Zenobia R, but in place of the distance setting lever there is a knob whose usage is unknown. The folding bed opening button is at the same place on the front of the body. The later Zenobia SR is advertised in 1956 for ¥14,000. The company name has now changed to Zenobia Kōgaku. The SR is intermittently called Super Zenobia SR and is quite similar to the SR I. The shutter is now a Copal-MX with B, 1–300 speeds and the knob on the right of the top housing is replaced by a piece of leather. The folding bed opening button is now under the camera, unlike the SR I. There is a focusing tab and a small cover in front of the shutter certainly hiding the coupling cam. The top engraving is simply Zenobia and the serial number is engraved in the accessory shoe. The last advertisements mentioned by are dated 1957. Notes Printed bibliography * Items 569–75 and 1324. * Page 239. * Pp. 75 and 82 (brief mentions only). Links In English: * Zenobia at medfmt * Zenobia post in the blog of Richard Hendrix * A post about the Zenobia at photo.net, with sample pictures * A post about the Zenobia's shutters at the Classic Camera Repair Forum In French: * Zenobia C I page at Mario Groleau's site In Japanese: * Zenobia C I and Zenobia SR at Japan Family Camera * Zenobia C I at Aya's Camera site * Zenobia R I at La Chambre Claire * Zenobia R with other folders at Puppy's Island * Zenobia R I repair notes at Takasaki Motohiro's camera site * Zenobia R: the photograph shows four folders with non-coupled rangefinders; clockwise from top left these are: Ofuna Six, Zenobia R, Sisley 55 and Balm Six * Zenobia R in Kimata Photo Studio's Camera Collection * Zenobia R at Inadani's camera page * Advertisement for the Zenobia and Zenobiaflex, dated 1954, in a page of Japanese ads mostly dating from the same year Timeline Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Japanese 4.5x6 rangefinder folding Category: Z